Users may play, browse or consume media in a media player and/or a media player user interface. Users may also be linked with other users in various social networking systems who may also play or browse media in a media player. Users may have an interest in learning about events in a particular location that are related to artists, authors, performers, composers, etc., which are related to media they consume. These users may often fail to obtain information about events within a particular location that are tailored to their interests and preferences.